Drunken Mistake
by XcrossingjordanX
Summary: Calmer than my usual stuff and hopefully sainer WJ eventually. One shot as of now!


Disclaimer- I do not own anything having to do with Crossing Jordan.

Author's note- I originally wrote this to get a friend of mine interested in Crossing Jordan and fan fiction. (It worked) So if you are caught up to JPF you can pretty much skip the first four paragraphs. I know that it is a little rushed, but I am thinking of rewriting it after I see how ya'll like it so please review!

My name is Jordan Cavanaugh and I am a medical examiner for the great city of Boston. As you can imagine, my job is not that glamorous, but the people there are my family. My co-workers provide me with the stability that I desperately need. You see my mother was murdered when I was ten. My dad, Max Cavanaugh, was a detective for the Boston police department and the lead suspect. Eventually, he was cleared, but her case has never been solved. I have come close to finally solving it, but the leads I receive always lead to more problems. I found out that I have a half brother. Apparently, my mother was having an affair with my dad's old partner. That went over well! I also found out that my mom was in a mental institution. Over the years, all of this has just built up over time. It's caused me to move all over the country either chasing after leads or running away from my true feelings.

Speaking of running from my feelings, I want to tell you about Detective Woodrow Wilson Hoyt or Woody as most call him. Woody is a detective for the Boston police department, but originally from Kewaunee, Wisconsin. According to Woody, Kewaunee is a very small town; you know the kind of town where ten minutes of being there would have me reaching for the nearest gun. Woody came to Boston about five years ago as free as can be. I don't know what initially attracted me to him. We are so different. Woody is a role model for boy scouts. You know the type, always helping little old ladies across the street or helping out the local dinner owners. Come to find out, Woody and I are a lot alike. His mother died of cancer when Woody was four, and his father was killed by an eighteen year old robbing a gas station. Woody was left to raise his troublesome younger brother, Cal. After having been dealt such a bad hand in life, I don't know how he goes on, but he does.

Through out the past five years Woody and I have been doing this weird mating dance. We never seem to be ready to commit at the same time. About a year ago we did come close though. It was my birthday and I had told Woody that I didn't want it to be a big deal. All I wanted was to forget the entire day. Apparently, there was a bad connection between his ears and his brain when I told him because he ended up at the morgue with a bought of balloons and a diamond "friendship" ring. I freaked out and would not accept it. You should have seen his face; he was so disappointed! That night I was sitting at my desk about to call Woody and tell him that I had changed my mind about the ring, when he knocked at my door. He said that the ring was a bad idea and that we should just quit the "dance" we've been doing. So for awhile we did things as just friends, until my world was ripped at the seam.

Six months ago today was one of the worst days of my life. It started out as a normal day. The only difference was that Woody joined me for my run. Everything was fine and the conversation kept light until my blind-date for that night came up. I haven't seen Woody that upset and angry. He screamed that just because he wanted to stay just friends didn't give me the right to date anyone else. Who in the hell gave him the right to tell me that I can't date another man? Jackass. But I digress. During our argument, Woody was assigned to the case, but when I arrived back at the morgue Jack Slocum was waiting for me. Garret Macy, my boss and mentor, was being investigated for covering up evidence, and I was assigned to the case. While I was investigating Garret's case, the sniper was still killing cops. One afternoon while I was in trace with Garret and Slocum, I received a phone call. It was from the hospital. Woody had been shot. The feeling that I felt when the nurse called me was more than sorrow or grief. It was as if I had been shot. When I arrived at the emergency room Woody was being wheeled into surgery. I (having seen many people that I loved die without being able to tell them how I felt) rushed up to Woody and whispered, "Please, don't leave me. I love you," into his ear. While he was in surgery I paced the hospital room and prayed to God to spare his life. After Woody had woken up, I timidly walked into the room. After my awkward hello, Woody told me that he had heard everything I had said before. Before I could even respond Woody made it very clear how he felt about me. "Screw your pity and get out, now."

Those were the events that led me to where I am today. Garret was freed from all charges and back as Chief M.E. As for Woody, he has returned to work for the Boston P.D. Our relationship will probably never be the same again. We are strangers at best. My friends have pushed me to move on. It seems like everyone I know has set me up for at least one blind date. I didn't know if I would ever be ready to date again. Until this morning…

I had just arrived at the morgue when I ran into Garret.

"Jordan, late as usual I see."

"You've got to be kidding me. Are you just waiting for me to show up these days!"

"Ha ha ha… no. I just received a homicide call. They specifically requested you."

"Ok…at the dock. Who's the detective?" It was to early in the morning to have to deal with Woody.

"Don't worry. You know I would never do that to you this early. Anyway, the detective's name is Patrick Marcel. He is supposed to be here temporarily from L.A. You know him?"

"Oh…my…God…"

"What! What is it?"

"I never actually thought I would see him again. Jordan, if you don't mind me asking, what happened between you two?"

"We were married"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Looking back on it, Garret took the news very well. How would you take finding out that your "bestest girl friend" was marred and you didn't know about it. Of course, he could've kept his voice down.

"You were married!" Garret screamed.

Immediately everything and everyone was silent. Nigel, Bug, and Lilly all rushed out of trace; their curiosity peaked. Garret grabbed my hand and took me into his office. We were followed by the gang.

"Ok guys, it isn't that big of deal."

"You were married!" they all yelled at once.

Ok, so maybe I was wrong. They didn't take it that well. "It was a drunken mistake. Patrick and I hung out with the same group so we saw a lot of each other even if we weren't working together. Anyway, a bunch of us had decided to take a long weekend and go to Vegas. One night we were at a bar, Patrick and I had drunk a little too much. One thing led to another, and we woke up in the same bed with wedding bands on."

"Did you guys try to make it work?" You can't help but love Lilly; she always tries to be and optimist.

"Yes, we did for awhile. A friend of ours, Jessie, said it was a sign from above. So we "played house" for about six months. But we were both young, and came to the mutual conclusion that we were better off as friends. We've kept in touch over the years, but he never said he was coming to Boston. Speaking of which, he might be worried when and M.E. never shows up at his homicide. If you have any questions ask me later. I can't promise that I will answer all of them, but you can ask. Right now, I've got me a homicide."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Last time I saw Patrick was about five years ago. He was the only one of my friends that I told I was leaving for Boston. Patrick tried to persuade me to stay in L.A. In reality he knew that while I loved L.A., Boston would always be my home.

Patrick always tried to protect me in L.A. He kept me safe without clipping my wings. His tall build make him come off as ruff and mean to most, but to those that know him best, he is sweet fun- loving guy who will do anything to protect the people he loves. In fact, when I told him about what had happened between Woody and I he threatened to kill him.

I just hope that he didn't come to Boston to follow up on his threat.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When I arrived at the dock, I instantly started to search for Patrick's dark hair and tall figure. As I walked under the crime scene tap, I couldn't help but feel like old times. Sometimes I would go to sleep late at night after talking to him on the phone and dream that things between us would've worked out. I see kids running in the back yard, and Patrick and I sitting on the porch watching them play. Then I snap back into the dull reality that is my life.

Finally, I found Patrick talking to another officer. Quietly, I snuck up behind him and whispered seductively into his ear, "Freeze, Detective Marcel." A wide grin spread across his face as he turned and gathered me in a hug.

"Why if it isn't Doctor Jordan "run away" Cavanaugh."

"Ha Ha. God it's good to see you. I don't think you have changed in five years,"

"It's been a long time, Jor. But you still look good enough to eat!"

"You've always known hot to make a girl blush!"

"You know it, and as much as I would love to continue this little reunion, we have a dead guy who needs a little slice and dice."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So it was suicide?"

"From what I can tell it is. Sorry you didn't get an exciting case for your first day."

"Hey, don't worry about it seeing you was all the excitement my little ol' heart could take in one day."

"Patrick, please" Some thing about him always made me blush.

"Fine. I'll stop only if you have dinner with me tonight. A wide grin spread across his face. He knew that no matter what happened between us I could never say no to him.

"Only if you drive."

"Deal, but first I need to stop by the station. I promise it will only take a second."

Maybe I should just wait for you here. I'm still working on a case for Detective Hoyt."

"Exactly my point."

"Patrick … why are you here in Boston anyway?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Jordan, I need to know if you…" Woody's voice faded when he saw Patrick and I talking.

"Woody if your wondering about those tox screens, they haven't come back yet," You should've seen Woody's face, I wanted to fall down laughing right then and there.

"Well, do you know when they'll be back yet! I need to finish up this case soon."

"Detective, things don't revolve around you so let Doctor Cavanaugh do her job!" Patrick always stuck up for me. That sort of thing doesn't just go away.

"Umm… excuse you , but who the hell are you? This is between Jordan and me!"

"I'm Detective Patrick Marcel and anything concerning my wife concerns me."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Your… wife?" Woody stumbled out.

That's what Patrick told me earlier. Apparently we never actually got divorced. Somehow or another, the papers never got filed. Both Patrick and I were on a fixed income so we hired our friend Jamie as our lawyer. She always wanted us to be together so she probably did this as a cruel joke on us.

"Yes Woody, Patrick and I are married." Sweat started to form on Woody's forehead.

"How…how long?" His childhood stutter was coming back.

"Wow. That's a loaded question." Patrick couldn't help, but rook his eyes while he spoke.

"It's complicated Woody."

"Well, if that isn't the understatement of the century."

"Patrick…" I didn't want him to start with Woody right there even though I knew that he was mad.

""What? I swear to God I am going to kill Jamie! She was supposed to take care of this years ago!"

"I know, but there is nothing we can do now, but re file." Please don't ask. Please don't ask.

"What are you two talking about?" Damn he asked.

I opened my mouth to say that it was none of his business when Patrick continued.

"A bunch of our friends, Jordan, and I went to Vegas one weekend…" As soon as Patrick said that I could feel Woody's eyes on me. Ok, don't look at him easy enough. Yea right! Ok… so… umm… damn it! "And our friend Jamie thought it …" Ok, he really needs to stop looking at me like that or how about all together. "So with out us knowing, Jordan and I have been married for six years."

I didn't even want to know what Woody was going to ask next. I had to get away from him. Even with Patrick being in my life my feelings for Woody would never change.

"Whoa, look at the time. I gotta go."

"Jordan!" Both of them were yelling.

I ran across the street to the morgue in search of Garret. Right now I needed him to tell me what I should do.

Try to make this marriage work or try to work things out with Woody.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So you're married to Jordan…"

"Seems that way."

"She doesn't love you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jordan loves me not you."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, she told me she loved me. She has never even mentioned you before."

"Maybe it was just pity. That's right I know all about you."

"No you don't."

"Actually, yes I do. Jordan has told me all about you."

"You know nothing. Don't lie."

"I know that you were shot and told her to get out and leave you alone for ever."

"No. I didn't."

"Yes you did. You broke her heart."

"What was your name again?"

"Patrick Marcel, why?"

"I just wanted to know your name before I killed you."

With that, both of the men began attacking each other until other officers broke them up.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Jordan, you know what you have to do."

"But…"

"No buts…"

"Are you sure that's what I should do?"

"I'm sure that you should follow your heart"

"Then that's what I'll do"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I headed back to the station hoping that both men where still there so I could tell them each my decision. This might be one of the hardest things to do.

When I arrived at the station I saw the scene that had just occurred and immediately ran up to the two men and pulled them into the nearest office.

"I need to make an announcement to both of you. Patrick, we have history. It's a history that I never want to forget, but that's just what it is, history. I want to keep the same relationship we had before all of this. Please don't hate me."

"Jordan, don't worry I understand that all of this was very sudden. It's ok. It is probably for the best anyway. I'll see you around. Take care."

"Woody, I've wanted to tell you something for the past six months. What I said to you when you were in the hospital was not pity. They were my true feelings. Please Woody, understand that I really do love you. I know that my timing was bad, and that I should have told you earlier. I've known that I loved you since the Sickboy23 case. Please say something."

"Jordan, do you really think that you can stick with this relationship" As he was talking, Woody was pulling me into his arms. Until eventually I was sitting in his lap.

"Well, I was married for six years."

"Only because you didn't know."

"Still counts."

_The End_


End file.
